


Разными дорогами на один вокзал

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Они привыкли молчать. Вообще они не собирались ничего скрывать, но так вышло.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Разными дорогами на один вокзал

Они привыкли молчать. Вообще они не собирались ничего скрывать, прежде всего от друзей. Но сперва не о чем было говорить, а потом – непонятно, как рассказать. Потому что ни один из них не смог бы толком объяснить, как они в это вляпались. И потому что на носу был Национальный турнир и предстоящая «Битва на мусорной свалке», версия два-ноль.

Конечно, их отношения долгожданной игре не помешали бы, ей ничто не помеха. Но Куроо было странно понимать, что в случае победы их триумф одновременно будет означать крушения всех надежд и стремлений Суги. И точно так же – наоборот.

Хватит и того, что им обоим не выбросить этого из головы, и вот уж точно совершенно ни к чему этим заморачиваться кому-то еще. А ведь подумают. Как минимум Савамура, как максимум… Но такой вариант Куроо исключал уже просто категорически. Даже если только капитан Карасуно начнет грузиться мыслью, что его лучший друг и заместитель встречается с капитаном Некомы, команды вечных соперников – это уже плохо, не говоря о большем. Куроо был категорически против огласки, и Суга тоже. Поэтому им пришлось научиться молчать. Но иногда это становилось просто невыносимым…

А ведь во время их первой встречи ничто даже не предвещало. Сказал бы кто Куроо тогда, что так все обернется – он бы в жизни не поверил.

После тренировочного матча в Сендае Куроо отправился на поиски Дайчи – хотел дать пару дружеских советов. Но тот уже ушел с ребятами на стоянку – провожать столичных гостей, и в раздевалке оставался только Сугавара. Догонять и поучать капитана Карасуно при всех было бы глупо. Поэтому Куроо сказал то, что хотел, его вице-капитану, ведь какая разница?

Но почему-то после того разговора осталось ощущение какой-то странной неловкости. Хотя с чего бы? Говорили они от силы минут пять, может, чуть дольше. Да, наедине в раздевалке, но ведь строго о волейболе. Что тут такого? Куроо даже не особо подтрунивал – меньше, чем стал бы над Дайчи. Потому что тот бы начал психовать и старательно сдерживаться – это было бы забавно. А Суга был собранный, внимательный, и слишком ответственный: старательно выслушал его, чтобы в точности все передать своему другу и капитану. Даже не интересно дразнить.

Потом они вернулись в Токио, и Куроо благополучно выкинул этот эпизод из головы. Но в тренировочном лагере невозможно было не смотреть на игру Карасуно, и Куроо обратил внимание, что Сугавара участвовал только в общих тренировках и в отработке приемов, а на играх, пусть даже тренировочных, почти все время сидел на скамейке запасных. Для Куроо это было странно. Да, Кагеяма безусловно лучший связующий, и у них уникальный тандем с Хинатой. Но Сугавара все же вице-капитан и… и на этом месте мысли Куроо обычно стопорились.

Он пытался представить, если бы у них появились настолько талантливые первогодки, и ему бы пришлось отправить, например, Кая на скамейку запасных. Хотя нет, Кай бы, может, и смолчал, но Куроо было бы сложно после этого смотреть ему в глаза. А вот если бы он так поступил с Яку – от одной мысли об этом Куроо делалось слегка жутковато.

А в Карасуно лучший друг и вице-капитан Дайчи почти не вылезал со скамейки запасных, и у них все было в порядке. Это оставалось решительно за гранью понимания Куроо. Он вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что слишком много думает о чужом связующем. Да еще и не о том, о котором стоило бы! О Кагеяме ему надо беспокоиться, и на его поведение на поле больше внимания обращать. Но Сугавара Коуши застрял в голове как заправская заноза, которую оттуда никак не выковырять.

Вечером третьего дня, вернее, ранней ночью Куроо проверял своих с обходом – все ли угомонились и честно отсыпаются перед завтрашним днем, а то знает он их! Хорошо, что есть бдительный Яку. Потому что, если честно, Куроо вспоминал об этой важной капитанской обязанности через раз – в лучшем случае. А уж на что способна его команда, если ее упустить из виду, он знал даже слишком хорошо.

Уже возвращаясь, Куроо столкнулся с Сугаварой, который, как оказалось, точно так же бдил, чтобы вороны не разбежались и не пошли в ночи заниматься каким-то непотребством. Тот как раз отловил Кагеяму, решившего упрямо сделать последнюю пробежку перед сном – ага, ведь даже еще не полночь, самое время. Сам Куроо никого не поймал: или быстро спрятались, или вняли гласу разума (во что он не особо верил), или ответственный Яку уже успел пресечь все безобразия и уложить всех спать еще до него – что наиболее вероятно.

Когда Кагеяма был насильственно выдворен к остальной команде, Суга задержался на пару минут, как оба они тогда думали, – просто чтобы вежливо распрощаться. Но как-то само собой получилось, что слово за слово, и они проговорили почти до рассвета.

На следующую ночь после целого дня тренировок Куроо отсыпался без задних ног. Но последний вечер в летнем лагере он просто не мог пропустить. Теперь он уже намеренно пошел прогуливаться к классам, в которых разместились Карасуно. И когда встретил Сугу, даже не дойдя до их территории, то уже не удивился.

И они опять всю ночь проговорили о всяких глупостях и, конечно же, о волейболе, куда без него. Только эта тема и спасала. Куроо казалось, что как только разговор сворачивал чуть в сторону, он тут же начинал нести полную и беспросветную чушь. Только Суга все так же внимательно слушал с восхищенно распахнутыми глазами и мягкой, едва заметной улыбкой, словно Куроо рассказывал нечто необычайное и исключительно интересное. Куроо понимал, что надо бы заткнуться и то ли что-то сделать, то ли наконец-то дать Суге вставить больше чем пару слов подряд. Но, как выяснилось, Куроо просто не мог остановиться, когда его так слушали. И он опять протрепался до самого рассвета. Спохватившись, они быстро разбежались, неловко и скомканно попрощавшись.

Через час начался последний день летнего тренировочного лагеря, а вечером команда Карасуно уехала домой.

С тех пор Куроо приезжал в Сендай на каждую игру Карасуно. Это было глупо и совершенно по-идиотски. Каждый раз он сидел в самом дальнем углу зала в дурацкой черной бейсболке и застегнутой до самого подбородка ветровке. И каждый раз сбегал сразу после финала матча. Он даже не знал, замечает ли его Суга. Скорее, был практически уверен, что нет.

Куроо видел их проигрыш Аобаджосай. Посещать Сендай стало незачем. До этого он успешно оправдывался перед собой, что хочет оценить игру исторических противников своей команды, что это все только ради волейбола. А теперь этот повод исчез. Осталось только приехать в Сендай просто так. Или не приехать.

Но ответ на этот вопрос можно было поискать и потом, а пока стоило сосредоточиться и все-таки нормально доиграть межшкольные. А на следующей игре Некомы он заметил парня в черной бейсболке – в том самом дальнем углу, где обычно сидел он сам. Куроо пулей вылетел с площадки, едва дождавшись финального свистка. Сегодня они выиграли, все здорово, но сейчас его волновало отнюдь не это.

Но Суга, если это вообще был он и Куроо не показалось, растворился как тень в полдень. Куроо помчался на вокзал. Успел прибежать, когда на перроне еще стоял синкансен, отходящий в префектуру Мияги. И, кажется, заметил в окне знакомую светловолосую макушку – опять то самое проклятое «кажется».

На следующую игру Куроо твердо решил, что первый сет его команда как-нибудь переживет с двумя центральными блокирующими и без него. В конце концов, у них теперь есть Лев. Хотя эта мысль немного и пугала.

Суга появился буквально за минуту до стартового свистка. И теперь Куроо его наконец-то совершенно точно узнал: не спасли ни темная кепка, ни широкая ветровка.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Куроо плюхнулся на скамейку рядом, перекрывая путь к отступлению.

– Я?! – возмутился Суга после секундного замешательства. – А ты? Ты должен быть там!

Суга ткнул пальцем вниз, где уже вторую минуту шла игра. Некома играла без капитана. 

С переднего ряда на них стали оборачиваться, и Куроо решительно потянул Сугу к проходу и дальше по лестнице в коридор. Там он припечатал его к стенке, сдергивая дурацкую маскировку, и снова повторил свой вопрос. Куроо и сам не понимал, почему так взбесился. Ведь он наоборот хотел его увидеть, даже думал поехать к нему в Сендай.

– А что? – с вызовом ответил Суга. – Только тебе можно на наши игры кататься?

Куроо словно кипятком обожгло. Значит, он замечал, он знает, он…

– Или полагаешь, только у тебя эксклюзивные права сваливать потом на такой скорости, что и не догонишь? – перебил его мысли Суга.

Всю злость и раздражение Куроо словно рукой сняло. У него ведь и мысли не было, что Суга может попытаться последовать за ним. Он не собирался от него удирать. Просто так вышло.

– Я думал, ты меня не замечаешь, – убито признался он.

– Я тебя? – тихо фыркнул Суга. – Это у тебя только на четвертом матче глаза раскрылись.

– Ты и раньше приезжал?

Суга только выразительно на него посмотрел.

– Я… – начал Куроо, но Суга его перебил.

– У вас там игра идет. Возвращайся в зал.

– Ага, сейчас, – ухмыльнулся Куроо и наконец-то сделал то, что надо было сделать давно.

Он наклонился, прижимаясь губами к губам Суги, и получил настолько страстный и откровенный ответ, что все сомнения развеялись окончательно.

В тот день Суга уже никуда не уехал, а Некома проиграла и вылетела из межшкольных. И именно тогда, гуляя по Токио всю ночь до утра, они оба решили, что до «битвы на свалке» больше никто не должен об этом знать. И научились молчать, скрываться и приходить разными дорогами на один вокзал.

***

Битва на свалке завершилась. Карасуно выиграли. Некома проиграла. Все уже было сделано, и все сказано. Отзвучали и овации, и поздравления, и благодарности. Проигравшие тоже сделали все, что должны. Команды наконец-то покинули зал и отправились по раздевалкам.

Куроо остался стоять в коридоре. Кенма заметил, но, повинуясь его кивку, пошел вслед за остальными. Суга вылетел из-за угла минуту спустя. И они, обнявшись, впервые в жизни целовались на людях, не прячась и не опасаясь никого подвести.

После игры вокруг и так было достаточно людно, обе команды не успели далеко отойти и тут же прибежали обратно, привлеченные удивленными возгласами – даже для тех зевак, кто не знал их лично, формы Карасуно и Некомы были достаточно красноречивы.

Но для Куроо и Суги все это было уже совершенно не важно. Теперь они были друг у друга, и лишь это имело значение.


End file.
